


Love Letters to You

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll see names I gave them on some of these, this was before I found out a few of their real names. If you don't like the names I gave them, feel free to pretend it's a different name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scout

Before I even start dis', I'm gonna tell you right now it's gonna be awkward! I've never done anything like dis' before, so if I sound dorky or stupid, dats' why! OK, uh, we met 'bout a month ago. I saw you when I was cracking some random fatsos head with my bat. You were on da' Femme! Team, but you were a Blu! so at least we were on da' same side. I got all nervous and shaky when I first saw you, my bat nearly fell outta' my hands cause you were so hot! And for some reason I think I heard dis' weird love song playing in my head, it was sorta like a giant cupid train hit me, not just one tiny little arrow. After that, I done anything and everything to see you as much as possible, I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't talk, soon as I saw your face, my throat would just kinda close up... 

 

I asked Ma for advice, told her my problem, and after she got done squealing 'bout "How her son was in love and dat she was finally gonna get some grandkids", she calmed down and told me to just stay cool, maybe give you a gift of some kind. I nicked some roses from her house as I left, I felt sorta bad about it, but not really; dat spook had gotten 'em for her. 

 

I just tore da' card he wrote to her off 'em and I gave 'em to you, you looked really surprised, your eyes glowing behind your glasses. You took 'em, smelled 'em said thank you very much, and kissed my cheek before disappearing. I could only stand 'dere, rubbing the cheek dat' now had a perfect lipstick mark from your lips. We kept bumpin' into each other after dat, and started datin' a while after dat'. I don't think I would change anything 'bout how we met, and I definitely wouldn't change anything 'bout you, babe. 

 

I love ya,  
Danny


	2. Spy

My Dearest *Name*,

 

Everything within my being, my soul, my 'eart, screams with love for 'ou. Mere words don't really come close to what I feel for 'ou, but I can try. We met under fairly bad circumstances and even badder terms, You 'ated me and I couldn't say I liked 'ou much either. We exchanged some 'urtful words and fought constantly, 'ou would 'ave thought we were married. But then, things changed. It got to where I couldn't stand not being near you, it 'urt to be away from 'ou, I started enjoying our fights and loved 'earing 'ou scream at me, and 'ou loved 'earing 'our name on my lips when I was angry. 

 

When we kissed for the first time it was forceful, passionate, like we were trying to meld ourselves together, permanently as one we would stay. I never wanted to let go of 'ou, but I couldn't let 'ou get to know the real me. Once a spy always a spy, I made the ultimate mistake, broke the number 1 rule of being an assassin: Never fall in love with an outsider. I also allowed 'ou to see my face, removing my mask was also a rule of the game. I don't want to leave 'ou, but I can't stay 'ere. Always know that I love 'ou, and I will never stop thinking of 'ou. Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, dans une autre vie. 

 

Je t'aime,  
Laurent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, dans une autre vie: Maybe one day we will meet again in another life.


	3. Sniper

'Ello Luv,

 

Oi'm wroitin' this because Oi'm missing you something awful... Oi' never thought Oi would say that to anyone, Oi'm always alone, Oi prefer it that way... but you changed that... Oi' guess Oi' should say Oi'm grateful, and in a way Oi' am, Oi' love you dearly, and its kind of lonely in bed without you... It doesn't feel right now, not having you snuggled into moi chest, it 'elps me sleep. Oi' feel like a lost little boy wroitin' this, but that's 'ow Oi' feel. Oi'm hoping to get some time off soon, and Oi' can come home and see you again, getting letters from you is noice, but not as noice as seeing your face, smoilin' at me... Oi' 'ope Fang and Slash aren't giving you too much trouble. If they do tell em' daddy'll be mad when he gets home, that'll straighten em' up real quick! Oi' gotta go, but Oi'll see you soon, love you doll.

 

 

Yours,   
Mundy


	4. Heavy

Хелло, Мама Беар,

 

Papa bear finally has time to write his beloved mama bear a letter! Let her know how he is doing, am doing good, could be better though. Hope you are doing good as well, hope to be home soon with you, is very lonely out here. Yes, it is fun to smash head of tiny Scout and leave Spy with many bullet holes with Sasha, is very fun! But not as fun as being with you, Papa bear misses his mama bear, wishes mama bear would reconsider having baby bear, family with you would be beautiful. I'm sorry about my writing, mama bear needs to hurry and learn to read Russian better, so I can write in mother language, much better then! Got to go smoosh more tiny Scouts, will see you soon. 

 

XOXO,  
Abram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Russian: Хелло, Мама Беар: Hello, Mama bear


	5. Medic

Hallo Geliebten,

 

Ach, it has been far too long since I last saw jour face! I miss jou dearly, und zhe vay jou value me. Zhey don't appreciate me, here. Jou can't tell me othervise, but vhen I'm vith jou, I feel loved, useful und appreciated! Ve're are all doing gute. Despite a few hiccups here und zhere, ve're all still alive... Vhich is a miracle in itself I suppose, considering all zhe chaos ve go through on a regular basis. But zhey don't get me like jou get me though. You understand mein personality, mein quirks and ticks und jou don't make fun of them, or run in fear or scoff. Jou simply nod jour head und grin at me. Looking at me as if I am zhe greatest man alive. Maybe to jou I am... Und for zhat, jou are zhe only one for me. 

 

Ich liebe dich mein taube,  
Maximillion

**Author's Note:**

> You're a BLU Femme Medic in Scout's story, BTW.


End file.
